Heartbeat
by 59icewolf
Summary: The Bourne Legacy Universe. "Her heart raced every time; though it had always just been science... Until number 5." Aaron Cross and Marta Shearing. Spoilers Alert! CHAPTER 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my story! This will probably be two to three chapters long. It mostly follows Doctor Marta Shearing though when she first met Aaron Cross (or number 5 as she had known as him at the time) and through Bourne Legacy and possibly after if I can get that far, but I hope to go all the way through Bourne Legacy. So yeah! Please take it easy on me and consider this is the first story I've ever published and probably has some gramatical mistakes. I've never gotten the time or courage to publish any of my other millions of stories until this one. Also please know that I've only seen the movie once so far, so this is all written from memory. But please enjoy! Also please review, it really helps out to finish stories faster! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything in the Bourne series, nor are any profits made from this. I just enjoy playing around with the characters:) **

* * *

_Heartbeat_

Chapter One

Her heart raced every time; though it had always just been science... Until number 5.

The first time she met him, he was in horrible condition and she wondered what they were doing out there that did this to them.

Doctor Marta Shearing is a scientist and she was supposed to be cool, calm and collected. But she couldn't help but not be as this mysterious man's eye was blood shot and swollen, his bald head with deep gashes and half of his face shredded. Who had done this to him? What man deserved this?

Whatever it was, it was her job to fix it. She made haste while tending to him and her pace only quickened as she hooked him to the heart monitor registering his heartbeat very slow.

But that changed the moment she inserted the needle into the piggyback of his IV. The medicine took effect fairly quick and she wondered for a moment what she had doomed this man to.

His heartbeat came back to normal quickly and hers settle back as well. Her excitement spiked as she saw this participant's recovery before her eyes. It was truly amazing, as well as the science of it all.

She gave him a sedative to put him to sleep for a good twenty-four hours. And after he woke she took four vials of blood sample.

He left soon after and she took his blood sample to the next room to be put away for later testing and carefully labeled each vile with a large number 5.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time project participant number 5 returned she did not recognize him. At first she had thought a mistake had been made but did not voice her concern but went through with the regular testing and check up.

This number 5 man had no cuts or scars from the deep wounds she had seen only a couple months before. His hair, dirty blond, had grown out to about an inch and a half long. He looked healthy and strong, having a deep confidence that was not present two months prior when they met. He was a handsome man, but she knew that was a thought to be banished. This man was nothing more then a project participant and she, the doctor and scientist to study him. She knew she should not have any underlying thoughts as these. It was purely science. But it was difficult as his dark blue eyes carefully watched her every move around the room, having a slight smirk on his lips several times she turned to look at him. None of the others were like this.

Though this should make her uneasy and possibly frightening she wasn't but more or less found it alluring; her heartbeat sped up every time she turned and saw his lopsided smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next several times project participant 5 returned were much like the last. He wouldn't say much but would watch her very carefully as if he was assessing her as much as she was him.

After a year or so of regular visits he began to talk more which would only stimulate her interest, especially when he was voluntarily giving her the answers she wished to know but stamped them out as she knew she they were being carefully watched and recorded.

Three years after the first time they met he came in for a checkup as she was to look over several injuries he had acquired the previous month. One of the injuries was a severely deep cut in his hand. If he had been a normal man he would not have even been able to have use of his hand. But he isn't a normal man.

"Right hand, please." Project participant 5 raised his right hand as she checked over where an ugly scar should have been. But there was no trace he had ever wounded his hand. "Well, that has healed well. Any diminished sensation?"

"No." he pauses watching as she gathers various materials.

"What do you think we do out there, doc?" she pushed the tip of the needle into piggyback of his IV.

"That's enough; you know there are cameras watching." She walked over to a hazard container disposing of the needle.

"Is that why you always come in here looking so attractive?" She looked over to him to see a secretive smirk playing on his lips. Her heart thrummed a little faster, fear momentarily grasping her. Not fear of harm or death... but the adrenaline that drove her.

"Count backwards from one hundred." She stood beside his bed gently lowering his head as he became drowsier.

He counted in Russian, and was out soon enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several months later she was called in late at night. It had been several weeks passed the normal time he came in for his checkup.

As she looked over him he was unusually quiet, though he was quite unpredictable. The others were always silent, which made things faster and easier.

His eyes would flicker up to hers every 30 seconds or so, but he did not appear to have any wounds or injuries of any kind, only extreme exhaustion. It seemed as if something had taken a great toll upon him.

They both were silent through all the tests and checkup. She knew it was better not to say anything, not to get involved. She was not allowed to know what they did outside of this room, she wasn't sure she even would want to know. But it made things easier, no attachment, there for, no guilt. They were just part of the science.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day Doctor Donald Foite went out of his mind, her heart pounded faster than ever. Her only thought was to stay alive and she did. She was the only one left alive, though he had made his attempts to kill her but was unsuccessful.

By the time security bust in she was the last of them, but he'd already taken his own life. This left her scared as heck and half wishing she'd gone with the rest of them so she may not have to suffer the trauma.

The next day they came to her house on very short notice, people from the company she worked for. It ticked her off; she'd answered all the police's questions and other higher ups from the company. She wanted to be left alone, and she had a flight to catch in less than a few hours. She didn't have time to waste.

"Come in please." They had just driven up and a man and woman stepped out. "They called only an hour ago to tell me you were coming."

"Yes we just wanted to talk." The woman responded. "This is a beautiful house you have."

"I would rather not talk about the house, unless you're interested in buying it." They entered the kitchen, it had a nice medium sized table with four chairs surrounding. "Sit, please. I guess." Marta wasn't sure what to do, or what they even wanted. The woman sat down and gestured for her to join her. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? Are you some bull crap psychologist here to assess me?" Marta lean against the counter, her arms folded tight to her chest in a defensive position.

"Doctor Shearing, I am Doctor Connie Dowd, a trauma psychologist specialist and you have been though a very traumatic experience it is normal for you to deal with it like this and want to get away. We know you have bought a plane ticket to go see your sister. Did you really think you could just go off without us knowing, without some kind of bells and whistles going off?" Marta looked around becoming scared again, that she might not be able to get away from this place. "Come on let's just talk a bit." Marta considered her for a second and finally pulled out a chair and sat down.

They talked for a good ten minutes before the man walked back in holding a gun, Marta's gun.

"I found this." His statement directed toward Doctor Dowd.

"What the- that's my gun! Why do you have my gun?" Marta jumped out of her chair and back from the table.

"Doctor Shearing, just calm down."

"Why do you have my gun?" Marta yelled at the man, looking back and forth between the two of them. "You've been snooping around MY house while we've been talking this whole time!" She looked at them accusingly, shocked at their audacity to do such a thing. "Get out! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed at them.

"DOCTOR SHEARING, CALM DOWN! IF WE DON'T DO THIS, THEY WON'T LET YOU GO!" Doctor Dowd yelled back at Marta. "They won't let you get on that plane unless they know you're calm and in control of yourself, and that you know the conditions. You have to give us a chance so we can pass you, and you can get on that plane." she explained.

Marta quieted down, looking between the two, "Okay." She stated in a collected voice and she bent and sat down on the pulled out chair. The specialist leaned back against the table directly in front of Marta. The man came around the other side and handed the gun over to Dowd. She stood up and grabbed the gun pointing it right at Marta's head, the man walked to the backside of her chair to hold her down. But Marta caught her off guard, struggling all the way and throwing her hand up to aim the barrel of her gun anywhere but her head. Marta and Dowd struggled for a minute, but it was futile. The barrel pointed at her head just about and Dowd already pulling back the trigger, but less than a millisecond away, a man busted though her pantry door; shoving the man away and making Dowd lose her balance and barely miss shooting Marta but hit the man that had just been shoved down. Dowd had dropped the gun in the short brawl and Marta quickly leaned down to pick it up. She wasted no time in taking off up toward the upstairs to hide.

Once upstairs she ran into her room and hid behind her dresser where she was not easily visible, and held her gun in front of her. She prayed by some miracle they wouldn't come up there, and she wouldn't have to use it. And it took her a minute to realize that it was a miracle that man had come from her pantry and sacked that guy.

Down stairs the man that had busted through the pantry door went to hide on the outer deck when two other gunmen came in through the front door.

Marta upstairs heard a lot of shooting going on and made her even more scared (If that was possible). Several more minutes passed and started to be that the silence was even more deafening then the shooting; but then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Small little creaks, but she knew them well. After several deathly terrifying minutes she heard a few distant bangs.

Marta wasn't sure what to do, her head hurt from all of this and she was so scared she knew she could not move. Trying to calm herself she put her head down to rest on her knees which were tucked up close to her chest, but she still held her gun out in front of her.

Down stairs, the man from the pantry had killed one of the gun men in the basement and climbed out a small window to the outside. He looked around and found a spot on the house that would be good for scaling and backed up to get a running start; he jumped up, pushing his feet off on the siding and grabbed the edge of the roof. He pulled himself up and kept down as he walked across to a double window and pulled them open. Silently crawling in, he moved to the side of the doorway in the room. Very cautiously he popped his head out to see a woman in the hall looking thru rooms with a hand gun pointed in front of her. It was the same woman that had tried to kill Marta only minutes ago, the 'doctor specialist.'

Taking a breath he moved swiftly out of the room, gun ready and right as she turned shot her square in the chest. He quickly moved over to her side picking up her gun, and then looked over the railing of the stairs but saw no one yet. He knew there was still one gunman left roaming the house.

He checked the magazine of the gun he took from the woman and found two bullets still left. So two guns, loaded and ready, he moved over to the last room in the upstairs that the woman hadn't checked. He popped his head in and saw her- saw Marta- and she was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind a dresser and protect herself with her hand gun. Quickly moving his head out again, he took another breath and stepped thru the door way for him to be visible to her, his guns pointed up and a way of surrender.

Right when Marta saw him she cocked the gun and shot at him several times, but they were only blanks as she was out of bullets.

"Hey look it's me. It me." He was in front of her now and moved down to her level on his knees. Marta recognized him; it was 'project participant' number 5. "Do you wanna live? Cuz I wanna live." he said grabbing the top of her gun to pull it out of her grip, "Do you wanna live?!" he asked more urgently.

"Yes." Marta finally was able to choke out the word.

"Good, but we gotta help out each other." Number 5 heard rustling from down stairs and picked up one of the guns off the floor. "Here, take this." he placed it in her hands. "Okay. I'm going to need you to do exactly what I tell you." he watched the door carefully as he relayed her instructions. He took off his watch, handing it to her as well. "In exactly 20 after the seconds hand touches the 12 again I need you to shoot your gun upward once. So just hide behind here and I'll be out there when the guy comes up."

"Okay," she weakly responded. He grabbed his guns and they both stood up.

"In 20 seconds." she nodded and he disappeared into the hall.

Watching the watch carefully, exactly 20 seconds passed and she fired. She heard a man's footsteps coming quickly but she just hoped number 5 would get him before she had to. And she was right, the second the man made it to the top four shots were fired through the closet door and the gunman dropped dead.

Project participant 5 stepped out of the closet and walked over to the large window behind the stairs and looked out. Marta came out of the room and into the hall finally, and 5 looked over at her.

"Marta I need that watch now." he took several strides back to her side as she handed him back his watch. He looked at it and made quick calculations inside his head as he put it back on.

"Alright, where is it?" he assumed she knew what he was referring to.

"Where is what?" she was confused and scared.

"Where is the medicine." he grabbed her shoulders, "Well? Where is it?" he shook her a bit, trying to get a response.

"I don't know." she gasped out, still in shock.

"What do you mean you don't know? You must know! Where is it? Do you have any here?"

"In the house?"

"Yes!" he said desperately.

"No, not here." she closed her eyes, her head pounding and heart racing.

"Then where? Where is it?"

"I don't know." she said again.

"How do you not know? Why would they be trying to kill you so soon if you don't even know! What do you know?!" he stepped back from her frustrated.

"Science, I was just there to examine and study, to create formulas, but we never produced medicine there in the building."

He sighed, looking around again and back to his watch. "Fine, we have less than 8 minutes to clear out of here, because the next thing coming through that door is gonna wipe us out." Number 5 told her as he checked the rounds in each magazine of the guns.

He led her to the bottom of the stairs and then ran down stairs to grab several tanks of gasoline. Then he went around quickly dumping it everywhere.

When he was back at the bottom of the stairs he pulled out a lighter and passed it over to Marta, "You should probably be the one to do it." She went to the bottom of stair and lit a small puddle of gas that led upstairs. They ran into the kitchen where she then set the table cloth on fire. He grabbed her arm as they ran out the back and into the dry woods.

After about a half mile they came near the road were inconspicuously his car was hidden. Both got in and they drove off and far away from the burning house.

They had been driving for five minutes; number 5 had been turning back a lot, watching for anyone following.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked and he looked back again before turning to look at her.

"June. Your name is June Monroe. Say it." he flicked his head back again looking out.

"June Monroe," she said meekly.

"Say it!"

"June Monroe," she said louder.

"Pick a place you live, the last place you lived. A place you know." he told her hurriedly. She paused a second to think.

"Bethesda." she said exasperated.

"Bethesda, and that's where you live. If anybody asks you're June Monroe from Bethesda. You lost your wallet, I'm driving you home, my name is James. James and June, got it?"

"Yeah." Marta nodded.

"Okay."

There was a pause and then Marta spoke again, "Is that your name?" Number 5 looked over at her confused.

"James?" he asked and she nodded, "No! What?- you don't know my name?!" Marta shook her head. "What do you call me? What do you put on my blood work?" he asked incredulous.

"Five."

"Five? The number five?" She nodded again. He shook his head in amazement, flashing a quick smile of unbelief. "You know how many times we've met? Thirteen. Thirteen exams over the last four years. And that's what I get, the number five!"

She looked at him, feeling bad she had never thought about his real name though she had known him for a long time. "What is your name?"

His eyes flickered to her, "Aaron. Aaron Cross." He looked over, "How many are there of us?"

"There were 9 but now there are 8."

"What did you call us?

"Project participants."

"Project participants?" he asked confounded, she just nodded. He laughed humorlessly, "Just some fancy way of calling us lab rats."

Marta didn't respond but looked away from him. She had never had any outside contact with any people from the lab, especially project participants. It made it easier too, she didn't think about it as much. They just came in and she did her tests on them and they left.

"So where can I get some medicine?"

"I don't know."

"Then what do you know doctor?!"

"You can't get it here."

"Then where?"

"You can't drive there."

"Where, Marta?!"

"The Philippines."

Aaron sighed and dropped his head down. "What exactly were you doing in that lab? Why were you there?"

"I was there to make formulas, to study effects and work with participants like you. We worked with compounds but never manufactured."

"What types of compounds and formulas?"

"Formulas for medicines like the one you take. You've had alterations made to two different chromosomes, one for muscle sufficiency and pain suppressant. The other for increased intelligence and brain function but not only that, but also brain cellular regrowth. It's truly amazing."

"So if we go to the Philippines we can get more medicine there."

"No, no quite. The headquarters there deals with virus testing. It's scary really, because in the late 90's they were doing a live virus test and there was an infection break out. It was chaotic and quarantined. But a genius doctor figured it out. He figured out the map of the body and how to navigate it, how to alter and make someone stronger and smarter. It's the most exciting development in the history of the science." And randomly Marta wondered for a moment why everyone wanted her dead. "Why are they trying to kill me so hard?"

"They're killing us off too, all the Outcome agents. You really think they'd just leave you alone?" she watched Aaron carefully, getting nervous as he got more irritated. "Marta, they're shutting down the program completely, which means wiping out everyone. Especially the scientist who invented the formulas and compounds for the medicines." his tone became one of frustration, "But I need to find where I can get more medicine. I need the medicine!" Aaron was desperate as he knew he was running low.

"What are you taking?"

Aaron leaned over the wheel, trying to focus as he watched the road. "100mg of blue and 120mg of green. But I only have 1 blue left and I haven't had green in over 32 hours" Marta turned to look at him surprise written all over her face. "What? What is it?"

"I'm just surprised you're still taking green."

"Surprised? Why?"

"Because you were signed off months ago to stop taking it."

"Why stop taking it?" Aaron was astonished, "What didn't they tell me?!"

"I don't know! I sighed you off to stop taking it. We gave you an immunization so whatever effects it had became permanent. You don't need to take the green pill any more, you haven't for months."

"Why keep me on it then! Why? So they could keep hold on me! Keep me dependent and coming back for more!"

"I don't know!" Marta insisted.

"How the heck can you not know?! That's bull crap! If your so ignorant then why are they after you so desperately?" he yelled at her a little too harsh.

"I don't know Aaron! Just stop the car I wanna get out. Stop the car!"

Aaron hit the brakes, slipping to the shoulder of the road. "Fine, get out. Run. I don't need you because apparently you don't know anything that could help me. It'll be a heck of a lot easy for me to run without you. But tell me, what do you plan to do? Do you have a plan? Where are you gonna go when you step out of this car. You have to have a plan, otherwise you'll be dead in less than 24 hours. I have a plan and it's to wait. Wait for the next person to come for you and maybe they can help me find some medicine."

"But you don't need that medicine if you can get your hands on the virus."

"Wait, what?"

Marta's eyes moved away from Aaron's face, not being able to look him in the eye. "I need some air." she opened the door and stepped out as Aaron followed suit.

He walked around to her side of the car. "What do you mean when you say that? I won't need the medicine any more if I can get the virus?"

Marta finally looked up at him, "Yes, if you can get injected with the live virus then you will build up cells and your body will regenerate and become immune. Then it will be permanent, like with the green pill."

Aaron froze for a second, "Wait you mean you've injected me once already with one of the viruses?"

"Yes, it was experimental and highly dangerous as it makes you extremely sick, but it worked."

Aaron leaned in toward Marta, slightly angry, "You mean that deathly flu I had 6 months ago? The flu that nearly killed me! That was the virus?"

"Yes." she said quietly.

"You could have killed me! Why wasn't I told?!"

"I don't know! I don't make policy!"

"Right, you just load the gun." Aaron said, making her feel like she got slapped in the face; and she realized for the first time he was right. She had never quite thought of any of the participants as real people. Just something there as part of the job to test her theories, formulas, and compounds on them.

Aaron let out a sigh, backing away from Marta, the anger gone from his voice now. "Do you know what happens when we stop taking the blue pill?" she looked up at him and she could see worry slipping through his warrior mask. "Well they told us exactly what would happen and I don't want it to come down to that." They both just watched each other for a moment. Marta's heart sped up again as his blue eyes bore into hers like they had so many times before.

"We better go before they catch our scent again."

"Where are we going?"

Aaron walked back around to his side of the car, opening his door. "To get the virus."

She straightened back up and turned to open her door, "That's in the Philippines."

"I guess that's where we're going then." Aaron said as they both climbed back in and drove off to find a place to stay for the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please, PLEASE review, even if it's just a short one! Thanks again, I'll be working on the next chapter:))**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Thanks for reading my story! Just a quick FYI, in this chapter I've added a lot of stuff that wasn't really in the movie, a lot of side (unseen) conversations between the two and some of their thoughts. I really kinda made this one more of my own then the previous chap. But I am probably missing some little parts/scenes that were in the movie, but honestly I can't remember it all. But thank you so much to everyone who has been checking out my story! And a double thank you to those who faved my story and those following it! And thank, THANK YOU all those who reviewed! They absolutely make my day! Well please enjoy the next chapter! And please, PLEASE review if you can! Pretty please:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Bourne series nor do I make any profits off this. I just love Aaron Cross and like messing around with him:))**

* * *

_Heartbeat_

Chapter 2

They drove for several hours, most of the time it was in silence. Marta had fallen asleep after an hour on the highway. She had not slept in the last 30 hours and was exhausted; she was not use to going without sleep for so long. She had not been able to sleep the night before and with Aaron there she felt safer then when she was even with police. She hardly knew him, but he had saved her life so that was definitely enough to earn her trust.

Aaron watched as Marta dozed off, he could tell she was extremely tired and needed her rest. The last day and a half had been really hard on her and she needed to sleep because once they were off to the Philippines it would be even more hectic. He was positive they would be looking for the both of them, though he still had the edge that they thought he was dead; but they would soon figure out Marta hadn't died in the house fire and that she had help escaping. So they would essentially be looking for him but not know it.

Three more hours passed as they drove toward New York and he thought it was best to stop and pick up some supplies. Aaron turned off the highway and pulled in to a local market square that was crowded with people since it was Friday evening. He parked in a dimly lit spot and pulled off his jacket, setting it on his seat and leaving his long sleeve black shirt on. He left Marta sleeping in the car, hoping she wouldn't wake till he returned.

He walked toward the food market first, pulling up his sleeves to his elbow and grabbed a hand basket. He picked out two red apples and an orange then headed back father into the store to grab some granola bars and two large single bottles of water. Aaron checked out and walked out in the plaza to see what stores were near. He spotted a small photo shop, several clothing stores and a couple of restaurants.

Aaron walked out of the plaza then, checking his watch as he headed back to the car. He unlocked the car and put the food in the back seat, then opened Marta's door. She was still asleep; her head leaned back against the headrest, her breathing steady. Not resisting the urge any longer, he reached out placing his hand on her cheek gently stroking her smooth skin. After a second he shook his head, mentally slapping himself and dropped his hand down to grip her upper arm and lightly shook her.

"Marta. Hey Marta you gotta wake up." He gently shook her again and she startled awake, looking around. "Hey, we need to get some stuff here before we leave."

She blinked several times trying to wake up, "Okay," she answered groggily. Aaron stepped back from her door as she got out and stretched, "Where are we?"

"We're a couple hours outside New York city. Come on." Aaron held out his hand for her and she grabbed it, her heart racing as her skin made contact with his. She had grabbed his hand many times before when she would examine him during his checkups but she had always worn gloves, and she was just the doctor. But now his hand, sizably larger then hers, wrapped warmly around her own, comforting her. They walked back to the plaza and to bypassers they looked like an normal couple out on a Friday night. They stopped by a formal clothing store first.

"Pick out some business clothes and jacket; you'll need it for the plane." And they went their separate ways, but always stayed within eye sight of each other. Both picked out various clothing items and some dress shoes, and headed to the dressing rooms.

A couple minutes later Marta stepped out all dressed in a sleeveless black blouse and suit jacket, with a pair of straight black business pants and a pair of simple flats. She went over to the large three sided mirror and looked herself over. Looking behind her in the mirror she saw Aaron step out of a changing room. He wore a light gray button up tucked into a pair of fitted black pants and a black suit jacket; a beige overcoat draped over his arm, all together with a pair of slick black dress shoes. And he looked more handsome than ever. She had to snap out of it quick though, because after a minute he looked up at her, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt, and gave her his famous lopsided grin that made her heart pound.

"I think this will do." he said fixing his collar.

"Yeah," was all the response Marta could muster and he smiled at her again.

"You look pretty good yourself." Aaron complimented her, picking up his other clothes.

Marta could feel that familiar race of her heart that only her science projects and Aaron could do to her. She turned back to her dressing room to pick up her clothes and a dark green jacket she had chosen.

Walking toward the checkout Aaron spotted several racks of stylish sunglasses and reading glasses. He went over and picked out a pair of women's black rimmed, rectangle reading glasses that were a lite prescription; and also a pair of plain black sunglasses for himself. Aaron turned to her, holding out the glasses, "Here, try these on."

She looked at him confused, "I don't wear glasses." She put them on anyway though.

"I know, but they're for the picture."

"Picture?"

"We need to go get your passport picture taken."

They checked out and went right to the photo shop two stores down.

"Hello! Welcome to Katie's Photography, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, she needs to get her picture taken for her passport." Aaron smiled at the lady working, her name tag read, Lauren.

"Alright, if you could just step over here Ma'am." Lauren led her over to stand in front of a white sheet. And only a minute later was done.

"Okay, how many would you like printed?"

"One will do fine, thanks."

"That will be 15 dollars and 36 cents. Your picture will be out in a minute."

Aaron handed her a twenty and she handed him four dollars back, "Keep the change." he told her before she could sort out all the little coins.

"And here you go." Lauren handed him a little white envelope with the small square picture of Marta inside.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome! Have a nice evening!"

Aaron took the photos and put them in his wallet. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Marta responded quite enthusiastically, she was starved.

Aaron led them to a small, mostly empty restaurant. They sat in a corner, away from everyone. Aaron took off his suit jacket, and a waitress walked over after a few minutes.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

"Yes, can I have the noodles with Alfredo sauce and ice water, please." Marta answered first.

"And for you?"

"The same please."

The waitress walked away and they were left alone again, but Aaron stayed silent.

Marta watched him and she was reminded of the late night he had come in for a checkup several months ago; when he had been usually silent and just not himself. She still wondered what had happened, she never found out anything they did. She never had been allowed to know.

"Aaron?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." he snapped out of his daze, looking to her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Aaron leaned closer now, fully focusing on her, "What is it?"

Marta paused unsure if it was okay to ask, but decided to go on. "That night several months ago, when you came in late for a checkup, you were really out of it. What had happened? You weren't your usual self."

Aaron remembered back to that night, he had just returned from a mission in Iraq but it had gone horribly wrong. That's what had happened. 'Do you know what a sin eater is?' Eric Byer's voice echoed in his head, along with the screams of the innocent killed.

"I, um, had just returned that night from an assignment in Iraq. The mission had gone badly. We had been given misinformation and-" Aaron paused, looking down as he could picture the dead bodies of several young children. "And a lot of innocent people and children faced the consequences of it."

Aaron shut is eyes tight and shook his head, trying not to think back to that day, but Eric Byer's words continued to echo in his head.

xxxxx(Four months ago in Iraq.)xxxxx

"No disrespect sir but we need to get moving now, because in less than 20 minutes this spot will be a war zone."

"I know, but we need to talk." Eric told him.

But Aaron didn't want to talk, he wanted to get away. So he continued loading his bag and guns into the trunk of the truck.

"I need you to stop what you're doing and turn around. That's an order." Eric stated firmly.

Aaron shut the tailgate of the truck and leaned his head down, trying to clear his head.

"We got screwed on the intel, okay. Nobody knew those people were in there. It would be perfectly normal for a person to have doubts about the morality of what we just asked you to do."

Aaron finally stood up and turned to face him, "Is that a question, sir?" In a way he was trying to block out everything, including him.

Eric took his sunglasses off, looking him straight in the eye, "No, it's not. Try to tune in to what I'm saying." Aaron just nodded, "Do you know what a sin eater is?"

Aaron shook his head, "No."

"Well that's what we are, we are the sin eaters. It means we take the moral excurment that we find in this equation and we bury it deep down inside us. That way the rest of our cause can stay pure. That is the job; we are morally indefensible and absolutely necessary."

Aaron looked down, only picturing the little girl and her young brother lying dead. Mothers and parents, so many innocents dead; people who had families who loved them. Gone, because of his mistake. He should have checked. Figures, they were called sin eaters. He knew he was, because we had done more bad that day than 10 people do in their entire life.

"You understand?" Eric asked him, and he looked back up.

Aaron just nodded, "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes." Eric Byer walked way and Aaron stared after him a moment, seeing they were both doomed to hell, then climbed inside the truck.

xxxxx(End)xxxxx

Aaron then felt a warm hand over his on the table. He opened his eyes again, looking Marta straight in the eye.

"It was the day I realized I was truly doomed to hell." he finished his response to her question.

"No Aaron. You couldn't have known, you were given orders and you had to follow through on them. You didn't know you were hurting innocent because you had been given bad information. You can't blame yourself. You've saved so many lives, you just don't see it the same as when you make a mistake. But I know you've saved more lives than could ever be counted." She paused, watching for a response. "You saved mine." she whispered.

He smiled at her, "Yeah I guess you're pretty harmless." he joked, but couldn't keep the smile very long and he looked down.

Aaron sighed and looked back up at Marta, "I gave them everything. We both did."

It was Marta's turn to look down in a bit of shame and she squoze his hand, looking back up and gave a small nod of agreement.

Their food finally arrived a minute later and the rest of the time was spent in an silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

They were able to find a small motel about an hour outside the city to stay for the night.

Both had changed back into their old clothes. Marta was in the bathroom when Aaron came to stand in the door way.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Marta, you can't call anyone. I'm sorry, I know there are people out there that love you and think you're dead, but there is nothing you can do. Anyone you contact becomes a target. You can't call your sister; they'll be keeping tabs on her. The only edge we have right now is they think we're both dead."

Marta just looked at Aaron and he pulled out a woman's wallet.

"Here," he handed her the wallet, "So you can be familiar." Marta watched Aaron carefully and then opened the wallet. A Delta Airlines credit card read, 'June Monroe.'

"Who is June Monroe?" she looked over the ID cards inside.

"You are." Aaron told her.

"Do you know her?"

Aaron looked down and shook his head, "No," he looked up to Marta and she could see a sadness in his eyes. "Not anymore."

Marta looked watched Aaron walk to the middle of the room; he was trying to decide whether or not to elaborate. "Why is it so important for you to stay enhanced?" she asked.

Aaron looked back to the table in the small room, "Come here, I want to show you something." They went over to the table and Aaron pulled up a website called, 'Fallen Heroes.' "They took me out. My sergeant added 12 points to my IQ, and-" Aaron stopped mid-sentence and Marta looked at a picture of a young man in Army uniform, his name read Kenneth J. Kitson. "They give you everything and then to just take it away-" he looked away from the web page, "Have you ever taken a participant off chems? Just let them fall out?" Marta shook her head. "Well they painted a pretty graphic picture in training." Aaron looked back to the web page with his picture posted up from 5 years ago. "They give you so much to lose."

Marta wasn't sure what to say as Aaron closed the laptop and put it back in his bag. "If I can't hold over, we won't make it." Aaron replied dejectedly. "Our flight leaves at 1pm, so we need to be out of here by 9am."

"Okay."

"You should get cleaned up and get some rest. You can have the bed."

Marta went back to the bathroom and Aaron started pulling various things out of his back pack and took her picture out of his wallet. He hooked up wires from the center of the passport to a disposable camera and began charging the flash of the camera. Marta stood in the doorway of the bathroom as he kept charging the flash over and over again.

Marta realized that she may have had hard times but it seemed Aaron's whole life has been a mess. He really had given everything.

She cleaned herself up and went and laid on the bed, kicking off her shoes she pulled the sheet over herself. Laying down she could only think of all those who had betrayed her, she wasn't safe anywhere. She closed her eyes, afraid that only nightmares would plague her and would end up getting no sleep. But then she looked over to Aaron on the other side of the room and she knew she didn't have to be afraid anymore. She knew she'd be safe as long as she was with him.

Aaron finished Marta's passport and looked over to her sleeping form, knowing the next 48 hours would be difficult.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the morning the both packed up their clothes into their small bags. Marta had changed into a pair of extra clothes she had brought from her house in her small bag she'd salvaged before they ran off. She wore some dark jeans and a dark blue shirt with her newly acquired forest green jacket.

Aaron changed his clothes for a dark shirt and jeans as well, pulling on his jacket and leaving his beige overcoat draped over his bag.

Before they left they ate the fruit and granola bars Aaron had bought the night before at the market. Then they headed out on the road at nine sharp.

It took them about an hour and forty-five minutes with traffic before they reached JFK airport. "Here put these back on," he handed her, her glasses. "Once we park you will get out of the car, grab your bag and go inside for check in. I'll follow after in a few minutes. Stay low and don't attract attention to yourself. Got it?"

"Yeah, but where will we meet?"

Aaron had gone up several stories in the parking deck and found a spot in the back. Turning off the car, he took the keys and put it in a hidden compartment under the wheel. Then he leaned over near her to open the glove compartment, pulling out a small flip phone.

"Take this; I'll call you after we both check in. Just go to a eating area, sit and wait for my call. Alright?"

"Okay," Marta was nervous again, she didn't want to get caught, because if she did, heaven knows what they'd do to her.

Aaron could see her nervousness as she held the phone in a death grip. "Marta, you'll be fine. You can do this, just keep calm. We won't be separated long, and I'll call you."

"Okay."

"You better go. Just grab your bag and walk out, all the way to the elevator. Make sure you check your bag in as a carry on."

Marta nodded and stepped out of the car, swinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder and made a straight path toward the elevator.

Aaron waited 3 minutes exactly before he stepped out, putting on his beige overcoat and slipping on a shoulder bag with his business clothes and their passports and security badges for the lab all inside. He had stuffed his backpack into a rolling suit case mostly just for show. After Aaron had everything he lock the car and walked to the elevator as well.

Inside, Aaron checked in his suit case and kept his shoulder bag with him for carry on. He went through security and finally headed to ticket and passport check in. There were 6 lines and at the front of the 3rd he saw Marta standing there for the okay as the man checked out her ticket and passport. With a silent sigh of relief she moved though.

Marta's nerves had been in a tight knot from the second she stepped out of the car without Aaron. Not till he was gone did she realize really how much safer and calmer he made her.

The man that was checking her ticket and passport was making her even more nervous as he studied her and typed in her fake name. But Aaron was a genius and a master of disguise, so of course the fake ID's worked.

Entering through, Marta headed straight for the first eating area she would see and after 10 minutes of walking she found one.

She sat down and pulled out the phone he'd given her and held it tightly between her hands, never having been this anxious for a phone call in her life. Marta looked down at her hands gripping the phone, wishing Aaron was there holding her hand again. It was more comforting than anything and she had felt safe.

People would pass by and she would watch hoping to see him, but she had no such luck.

Fifteen minutes passed as she sat waiting desperately, and at 40 minutes till 1pm the phone finally vibrated.

She flipped open the phone quickly, "Where are you?" the desperation evident in her voice.

"I'm right behind you, but don't turn around." Marta had to fight the gnawing urge to turn around and look for him, "I need you to go to the gate now and board the plane. Get rid of this phone and I'll see you on there." then the line went silent.

"Aaron?" she slowly turned around, afraid he might be mad but she didn't see him anywhere, only an empty chair with an icy left on the table.

So Marta stood up and threw out the phone in a passing trash can making her way to the gate as Aaron had said. But she was stopped short when she saw a newspaper and she was on the front cover. She had to control herself so she didn't freak out. She put back the paper and and walked off as casually as she could at a quick pace toward her gate.

Once she made it to the gate it was already 10 till and there was a small line, but no Aaron.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Aaron had already boarded the plane, climbing through the small door way and moved through the narrow aisle. Moving through he passed the seat that Marta should have already been occupying, but it was empty.

"Sir, may I help you find your seat?" Aaron had stopped to look.

"No, no I got it thanks." He was forced to walk past to find his own seat but could not get himself to sit down until he saw her come through the door finally, looking a bit flustered. He breathed a silent sigh of relief seeing her as their eyes connected and they both sat down.

Marta had gotten held up when she'd seen the newspaper, then gotten to the gate later than she meant to. So by the time she had boarded, the flight was about to take off so she quickly scrambled to her seat but she took a second to look for Aaron and saw him standing, trying to look inconspicuous in looking for her. She quickly ducked into her seat after that, relieved to see him but not wanting those eyes watching her too long.

Within 5 minutes they were in the air and on their way to the Philippines.

During the flight, Marta was sorely tempted to turn around and look to Aaron, but she knew she shouldn't. So as it got dark in the plane everyone was going to sleep, but she didn't sleep, her mind way too preoccupied with thoughts of Aaron and what exactly they were going to do when they got there to the lab in the Philippines. She turned looking to the empty seat next to her, wishing Aaron was sitting there to calm her nerves and reassure her it would be fine.

Once it was completely dark on the plane, aside from the aisle lights, Aaron couldn't wait any longer. He walked to the bathroom in the front, slipping his jacket back on.

In the bathroom he was able to finish up their badges so they could get into the lab. When he slipped out of the bathroom he took a different route and didn't go back to his seat but slid quietly into the empty seat next to Marta.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Marta smiled at him sheepishly in the dark.

"You're doing great. In a few hours you should grab your bag and go get changed."

"Okay," she whispered back.

"You should get some rest," he touched her arm and she was freezing, "Where is your jacket?"

"Oh, it's up in the overhead. I just didn't wanna get up and try to find it and make a scene or something."

"Right, well here then," he handed her his jacket, taking out his passport first, "So in a few hours get changed and when we get there I'll find you. Just don't wonder off too far after we go through immigration." he said, relaying the information to her.

"Okay."

Then he was gone again, slipping passed her in the dark aisle and back to his own seat, no one knowing he had ever been there.

Marta ended up just sitting in her seat for the next 5 hours, only barely dozing in and out; but she had Aaron's jacket on and snuggled deep inside it. It comforted her and it smelled just like him, like pine cones and cedar trees, along with some other manly spice smell that was just him. She wrapped his large jacket tight around her, and she was nice and warm.

Marta was slightly disappointed when she had to go change and tucked his jacket inside her bag. And two hours before they were to land she saw Aaron stand up to go change.

When they landed, she put her glasses back on and got her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder. Once she got off they didn't have to go far before they hit the line for immigration.

Aaron was two rows down from Marta and when he got to the window handed the man his passport reading, 'Karl D. Brundage.' He looked over the picture skeptically, but handed it back after a minute and let him go. Aaron turned left toward the exit to baggage and made eye contact with Marta who was at the window, the man checking took his time.

So Aaron went through the door to baggage claim and waited. It was only a minute later that she came and stood next to him as the bags finally started moving past. About 15 suit cases passed before he saw his, plucking it out easily.

They went out together and hailed a cab, and headed for the lab. They couldn't help but turn and stare at each other on the drive there, which was about 30 minutes. But they didn't say anything till they had gotten out of the cab right in front of the lab building with their bags.

"Aaron, I'm not sure what to do. I've never been here at night, I don't know the rules."

Aaron just slipped his bag over his shoulder, "There are no rules. You belong here." They walked to the entrance and Aaron took charge, brightly greeting them. "Hello! Doctor Shearing and I are here to open the lab for some testing."

The security man there just looked confused, but another security guard recognized Marta.

"Doctor Shearing!" he came around to the outside, "It's me, Joseph."

"Joseph!" Marta said happily back.

"I'm sorry you just missed Doctor Stevenson, he just flew out yesterday."

"Oh," Marta replied, not sure what to say.

"Well we're gonna be in town all week and we just wanted to get in tonight to start things." Aaron said, piping in.

"Right, of course. I just didn't know you were coming so soon."

"That's because we ended up catching an earlier flight," then Aaron held out his hand, "I'm Doctor Brundage, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I just didn't know you guys were coming so soon and you aren't on the list."

"Oh, well you're welcome to call the doctor if you'd like." Aaron replied in a suave tone.

"No, we don't have to do that." Joseph said nervously.

"Great!"

Joseph paused looking between the two of them, "So it's just you two?"

"Yeah, it's just us this time. Just running some tests."

"Okay." Joseph led them inside to the office, "I'll just need you to sign you in." He typed in the time and logged their names into the database. "So what exactly are you doing?"

"We're working on some tests with culture and live viruses. So we'll need to have clearance for the basement levels." Marta said smoothly.

"Okay, here's your card and make sure to keep your badge on at all times."

"Thanks Joseph."

There was a beep and Joseph opened a door, letting the two pass through into the factory and lab. They walked over head of hundreds of people working around big machines, packaging millions of colored pills.

Aaron and Marta moved fast over the high metal walkways and to a door leading down to the labs and basement. Marta slid her card over and a few seconds passed before she heard the beep and opened the door. But Aaron didn't move, we was zoned out looking off in some random direction. "Aaron?"

"Huh." he looked up blinking and stepped thought the door finally.

While they waited for the next beep of clearance Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head, Marta watched him worriedly and knew their time was running out as Aaron was starting to lose himself.

They walked all the way down stairs to the basement and went back to the furthest room. Marta turned on the lights and they set down their bags.

"This is it, isn't it?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Marta became nervous, she had been worrying the whole time about how they were going to get here and how they were going to get in, she really didn't think about what was going to happen when they were inside.

"Alright then, let's get going." Aaron took off his suit jacket and set it on top of his bag, then started unbuttoning his shirt. Marta watched for a minute before she finally realized what she was doing.

"I'm gonna get the virus." she took off her suit jacket too, leaving her sleeveless, scoop neck shirt on. She walked out trying not to look back as Aaron changed his shirt.

Marta walked down a short hall to the right of their room and opened up a live culture office where they kept the viruses cold. She put on a pair of rub gloves and opened the fridge door to pull out one of the small vials with the virus, making sure the label matched the code for the blue pill viral.

Marta took a minute to rub it between her hands and thaw it out, then found a needle and syringe. She walked back to the room Aaron sat in. Upon entering, Aaron sat on the examination table and now wore a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"You found it okay?"

"Yeah, I got it." Marta opened one of the drawers in the room and was able to find a rubber arm tie, rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. "Okay," Marta went over to Aaron putting the rubber tie between his elbow and bicep, then got a cotton ball wet with rubbing alcohol and swabbed the skin in the crook of his elbow, his veins now highly protruding.

"Just like old times, huh, Doc?"

"Well you were always the strangest of all the participants." Aaron laughed and Marta went back to concentrating on her work.

Marta carefully took the needle and stuck it through the thin seal of the virus bottle, pulling back the syringe to fill it. Then she cautiously moved back around to Aaron's side, her free hand gripping is fore arm; but then stopped before she gave him the shot.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking. If she gives him this shot to viral him out he'll become super weak and sick. But then again if she doesn't his mind will fall out from under him and they'll be nowhere with that too.

Aaron reached his hand over to cover Marta's that rested on his fore arm; this quieted her inner thoughts that were battling each other.

"Thank you." he told her simply and smiled.

Marta clenched her jaw, shaking off any doubts and carefully stuck the needle into his vein and pressed the syringe down, sending the virus into his bloodstream.

Marta pulled out the needle and grabbed some gauze, pressing it to the spot where the shot had been administered and put a long piece of medical tape over it to hold it down; then slipped the tie off his arm.

"Thank you Marta." he told her again.

She touched his arm gently, "You should probably collect your stuff before you lose all your energy."

"Good idea." Aaron scooted off the table to crouch on the floor. He opened his suit case that held some papers and passports, and took them out setting them on the floor. Then opening his backpack he took out some old clothes and put it in the suit case along with all his formal clothes except for his suit coat. He put all the passports and papers in the backpack and zipped it shut.

Marta had gone into the next room and changed her formal black pants into her old pair of dark blue jeans. Then she came back into the room as Aaron was zipping up the backpack. She dropped her clothes into the suit case and Aaron shut it closed, setting it in the corner of the room to be forgotten.

"I'm gonna go look at some data from some newer tests."

"Okay." Aaron's head was pounding and it was becoming more and more difficult to think.

Marta went back to the open space between the examination rooms and labs. She found a few papers but didn't really understand because they were written in Portuguese, but she didn't have time to look for anything else as three security officers stepped in the hall.

"Hey you can't be down here. We're running tests right now." Marta scolded the officers.

"Ma'am are you down here alone?"

"Aaron!" Marta yelled nervous and praying that the two of them might make a quick escape if Aaron still has enough energy.

"Yeah," he moved away from the wall he'd been leaning his head on and looked out into the hall. "Hey you guys can't be down here we're running live virus tests and cultures!" Aaron started walking toward the security.

"Sir, we're gonna have to ask the both of you to come with us."

Aaron just rolled his eyes, "Come on." he gestured them to follow and they did but got too close in trying to apprehend him.

Aaron threw his elbow back in one of the officer's stomach and catching him off guard turned grabbing the back of his head and slammed it into the ground. The next came at him and Aaron easily side stepped his gun and grabbed his head and turning it with a sharp jerk. The last was slightly scared and was out with a few hard punches.

Aaron checked the ammo in a gun from the officer and slipped it into the back of his jeans. He walked back to Marta, "Come on, we need to get out of here."

They both ran down the hall and put their suit coats back on and grabbed their backpacks, sprinting down the basement halls to an exit into the factory.

"Go." Aaron said holding open a door and they ran up the stairs, "Wait, this one." He pointed for her to open a door but every time she scanned her card it was denied.

Aaron didn't wait any longer and grabbed a huge metal wrench from the pipes and broke it off its chain, "Watch out," then banged on the lock of the door, smashing it open. They both ran through together and climbed down some more stairs into the middle of the factory.

Aaron weaved between workers in sterile uniforms; "We belong here." he told Marta, and then started opening gates between the machines. Marta grabbed Aaron's hand when they had made it passed all the machines. Her heart warmed feeling his protective grip around her hand.

Aaron scanned the room and pulled out his gun, taking two well-aimed shots at two opposite pressured pipe lines. Screaming broke out and everyone began to scatter. Aaron spotted the power box, shooting out the rest of his ammo in it and all the lights and machines began shutting off. All around them chaos broke loose.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Even just a quick couple worded one makes me happy:)) **Also please if any of you guys remember parts/scenes of the movie I missed or something you can message me or put it in the review and I'll try to go back and fix it!**But thank you! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had this chapter mostly done for a while now, but I've been having a hard time finishing it off as I'm trying to rememer all the details. It got too long as well, so I've decide to break it into two chapters. I'll be posting the last part of this in a day or two, I promise:) Thank you so much to everyone reading, following, and favoriting my story! And thank you SO much to those of you who reviewed! You guys imspire me to keep writing! Thank you! So please enjoy this chapter and please, pretty please, review if you can! **

***BTW Sorry if the translations are wrong. All I have is Google translator to work with... Also sorry if you get confused with the POV changes, I did the best I could.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything in the Bourne Series nor is any profit made from this. I just love to mess around with Aaron Cross:))**

* * *

Aaron and Marta had gotten mixed up in the flow of all the workers trying to rush out of the crowded factory, so it made it harder for security to spot them. Aaron pulled Marta along by hand as they could hear the large man in charge, Mackie, yelling at his officers to shut the doors.

Coming up behind Mackie, who was going berserk, Aaron used the butt of the gun and clonked him unconscious. The crowd of workers stepped back from the large crumpled form of Mackie, "Hey get back, everyone back off. Give him some room!" Aaron yelled at the workers standing by and passing. As he spoke he slipped off Mackie's gold watch and stood back up, "Security! Over here!" he called over to some officers moving through the large crowds of people to the large man's unconscious body.

Aaron and Marta passed by without security getting too close and made their way casually down the street sidewalks. They walked at a surprising brisk pace for about 10 minutes before Aaron pulled off his backpack to put the watch in the front pocket. But as he zipped the pocket back up he stumbled to the side several steps.

"Aaron?" Marta quickly grabbed hold of his arm to steady him, "We need to find some where to stay." Aaron just weakly nodded, blinking as he tried to desperately clear his head and steady himself. He clutched his backpack to his chest and Marta protectively wrapped her arms around him.

Marta franticly darted her eyes around to look for some type of motel to stay, her heart ached with worry as she held on to Aaron tightly, guiding him down the sidewalk. She could feel his body start to shake, the heat seeping through his jacket and she knew he must have a horrible temperature.

Less than a block from them she spotted a neon sign that read 'MOTEL' in large English letters, it wasn't a five star hotel or anything but she could care less as she supported a very sick Aaron. When they finally made it over to the entrance, Marta leaned him up against a wall as best she could.

"Aaron I'm gonna go inside and try and get us a room. I'll be right back, okay? Just stay here." he just gave her a nod, too weak to give her the sarcastic remark of, 'Where else would I go?' And settled for leaning his head back, and watched Marta enter the small door way in the darkened alley.

Aaron turned his head dizzily looking at the crowd of smoking men next to him, he breathed in a puff and his body rejected the revolting smell, as he let out a little fit of coughs and slid his body away from them.

Marta had ran inside and up the stairs of the motel, and talked to the lady. "I need a room please for one night."

"Nuame pleaze." the lady answered in a thick accent.

"Um, June. June Monroe." Marta thought of her fake name quickly.

"Juz you?"

"No, uh, my husband as well. He's down stairs and not feeling very well." She figured it better if they portrayed husband and wife, simpler really.

"Fine. It's 200 peso." Marta handed her the money and the lady handed her a key. "It's down hall, seconz door on left."

"Thank you."

Back outside Aaron started shaking hard, his vision gone blurry as he continued to watch the people next to him in a swirling daze. His mind constantly wondering back to Marta and hoping she'd be back soon. He was relieved when he saw her face come back into his vision as she grabbed his arm.

"I got us a room. Can you walk?" he just nodded, "Come on sweetie." she didn't realize the word 'sweetie' had slipped from her mouth as she wrapped her arms back around him, but Aaron hadn't missed it and he was surprised how much he liked the nickname coming from her.

They slowly made their way upstairs and to their room, the lady from the desk watched them the whole time. Once in the room Marta moved Aaron to a bed and sat him down and turned on a small fan next to him. She pulled his bag out of his tight grasp and set it on the floor, as well as her own from her shoulder along with her jacket. She then removed Aaron suit jacket and set it on top of his bag, but his gray shirt was now soaked in sweat. So Marta just grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it straight over his head.

Though Aaron was now sitting on the bed shaking and dripping with sweat, Marta couldn't help but admire his great muscled physique. Beads of sweat slid down his hard chest and rippled torso, his eyes shut as he sat slouched over. She'd seen plenty of shirtless and ripped handsome men that came in for testing and checkups, but it was somehow different as Aaron sat in front of her half naked. It scared her that he had such an effect on her, no one had been able to make her so nervous, yet make her feel safe and secure.

Snapping herself out of the trance, Marta realized that from as much as he was sweating he would need water. She pushed him down onto the mattress gently by his shoulders, his skin felt as if it were burning her own, "Aaron I'm going to get us some water and food." She didn't wait for his response but grabbed some pesos from Aaron's bag and left. Running down the stairs, out the entrance and to a small store across the street; she got four bottles of water and a couple packages of crackers. She paid the man and left in a hurry back to the room.

Unlocking their door she stepped back into their room, looking to the corner where Aaron was flat on his back, just as she left him. She set down all the waters and crackers and looked around for a small towel. On a dresser she saw several towels stacked up and grabbed a small hand towel.

Marta pulled up a chair from the corner of the room next to Aaron's bedside and drenched the towel with some water from one of the bottles. She dabbed the towel to his face, brushing back his hair stuck to his forehead. She gingerly placed her hand on his chest as she wiped away the dirt and sweat, her hand tingling as it slipped down his bare skin and she could feel his heart pound.

After a minute or so, Aaron opened his eyes to look at her. Marta smiled at him as she continued to wipe his face gently. Then he tried sitting up, fidgeting as Marta shushed him and tried to force him to stay lying down, but he was still just as stubborn, "Aaron, no." But none the less he sat up after a moment of struggle, his muscles not shaking as hard as before, but still so weak. Marta held his shoulder and her other hand cupped around his face as he rested his hands on her thighs to support himself. Her stomach tightened at the close contact, he felt so warm, "What is it?" she whispered.

"In the lining of my jacket there is 4,000 dollars and in the backpack there are passports. Three ghosts and two blank. You can run." Marta looked into his tired eyes, seeing his struggle, "You can do it. Stay small, stay hidden. No more airports. Just blend in, you know how. You can hide, you can make it. I know you can. You're a warrior." Aaron rasped out.

Marta felt her heart clench at the thought of leaving him and leaned her head down so their foreheads touched. She let a few tears drop, but just shushed him, brushing his hair back. She was not used to this; she had never quite had such emotion responses and attachments like she felt to Aaron. She had never felt so broken up.

"You've done enough for me." Aaron kept saying weakly, but he really didn't want her to go. His heart was ripped in two, half of him desperately wanted her to stay with him, but the other half wanted her to run. Run away from him and find somewhere safe where she wouldn't be in harm's way.

She pulled his head down onto her shoulder; softly kissing the top of his damp hair. He was tired, weak, and high with fever. She could never leave him, he would never leave her. She didn't want to leave him either way.

There was something about Aaron, something different. He was never like the others and not like any other man, and from the first moment she met him, she knew. He had always made her heart beat fast. He had a dark past and is very unpredictable but that's what was so enticing, it was just like her science. The adrenaline, the thrill of it, but she knew that he would keep her safe. Protect her.

Marta smoothed his hair back, running her fingers though his short hair to the back of his head. "Shhhhhh," Aaron shut his eyes as he let his cheek rub against the smooth skin of her shoulder as she calmed him. They both just basked in the moment of intimacy, both close enough to hear the other's heartbeat.

Several minutes passed like this before she got him to lean back up. She kissed his forehead and lightly pushed him back down into the mattress. Aaron reached out and grabbed her hand, "Thank you," she smiled down at him, her heart swelled as she gave his warm hand a light squeeze.

Aaron tugged at her hand and she moved over to sit on the edge of his bed; he smiled and put his head down to rest on the pillow. Marta just sat and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand, and soon his breathing calmed but his body still shook. Sweat dripped down his face and off his chest as Marta looked at their entwined hands resting on the bed. Aaron's pants hung low on his waist and exposed his hips, and Marta noticed an inch long scar on his hip. It couldn't have been very old as his wounds usually heal fairly quick. She gently let go of his hand to brush her finger along the scar.

Marta looked up at face to find his eyes barely open and dozily watching her, her finger tips still pressed to the scar on his hip, "What happened?"

Aaron gave a small cough clearing his throat, "I was on a training mission in Alaska, a few days ago. That was when they were starting to shut the program down. They were trying to kill me, so I dug out the tracker out of my hip." He looked to where Marta's fingers were pressed to his hip, "I did as best I could in the middle of the forest with just a small knife." he closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Marta's smooth finger tips gliding across the thin scar.

His skin was still burning hot, so Marta stood up setting the towel back on the dresser to dry and went back over to pull off his shoes and pants. She never would have imagined herself stripping Aaron down, but she had never seen him this sick either. But before she could get distracted by his great looking and mostly naked body she pulled the white cover up to his waist.

Looking down at Aaron, he curled on his side shaking harder than before. She had seen him at times when he was a little unsteady after his body had taken a beating, a couple times he came into checkups with unknown bruises and such, but he had never once complained. So she never really thought much of it, but now as he laid deathly sick she worried more than ever.

Back in those other times it was different though, she was a doctor and he just a patient, nothing more. But now she knew him, the real him. She wasn't tending to him in his time of sickness just because she was a doctor or it was her job. She was tending to him because she genuinely cared for him and wanted to take care of him.

She didn't know what exactly she felt for him; everything had changed between them in the last 48 hours. The rest of the time she knew him she had always been intrigued by him as he was the mysterious, handsome and charming project participant that would come in for her lab tests. But now she felt connected to him and knew she wouldn't let go very easily. He had saved her life and had pushed up against her walls to break her barriers that she put up to try and hide the truth from herself. He was the only person she could trust, and the thought of not knowing if he was safe drove her insane. The thought of not being with him… drove her insane. She wanted to be with him, she wouldn't leave. Especially when he looked this pathetically sick, she thought trying to give herself a logical reason as well.

Marta looked out the window and watched the traffic outside for several minutes, then sat down on her bed. She looked over at Aaron one last time before she picked up her bag and pulled out his black leather jacket the he let her use on the plane. Marta lay down and clutched it to her chest, holding it close as she shut her eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marta woke from some racket being made down stairs. It was morning but still fairly early. She looked over at Aaron who had kicked the sheet mostly off while he slept and lay with only his shorts on. She set his jacket down, laying it with his pants on the floor. Then she leaned over, pressing her hand to his forehead and found him still burning up. He'll be tired and sore, and some regular fever medicine would help but she debated whether or not she should leave him.

Marta figured she'd only be gone for 20 minutes or so, he'd be fine. But just in case, she wrote him a little note and left a bottle of water next to his bed that she had taken a sip from while eating her crackers. She leaned over Aaron and ran her hand though his hair, looking over him one last time. She pulled out her gray sweatshirt from her bag, putting it on then she walked out the door, locking it shut with the key.

Marta stopped at the 'front desk', "Where can I find some medicine for a fever?" she asked the woman there.

"Down the alley, to the right, then left. Merchant shop will be there."

"Thank you." She went down the stairs and outside as the woman had said, right then left.

Marta found the pharmacist and talked to the lady for a bit trying to explain what she needed. Once they had figured it out after 10 minutes she heard a jingling noise and turned to look out the door as several police officers ran by. She thought about Aaron back at their room, what if someone had found him?

"Just a minute, I'll be right back." she told the lady as she ran out of the shop.

Xxxxx(Aaron POV)xxxxX

Back at the motel room Aaron had jumped awake, quickly taking in his surroundings. Then he remembered the night before and Marta bringing him to the motel. She had cleaned him up and took care of him, and for once in his life he realized what he had been missing. He had liked being care for, for once when it wasn't for lab testing or checkups. She didn't have to take care of him last night but she did. It was soothing, the way she had wiped his face and ran her fingers through his hair. He had a huge soft spot for her, somehow he always had.

Aaron now realized how much he empathized his contact back in Alaska; he was a program agent really but had fallen in love and was compromised. Aaron understood him now, how it affects everything about you. Before he never thought about consequences because he didn't have anything to loose, but now he did.

He was never allowed to care for anyone before; he was never allowed to love. He had always found Marta so interesting though, and this was all so new to him and very intimate. She wasn't just a way to get chems anymore; he deeply cared for her, that's why he had offered her the money and passports to get away. But really he had selfishly wanted her to stay with him and was immensely relived when she just shushed him and stayed.

But now as the daylight seeped through the windows, she was nowhere to be seen and his heart sunk.

Aaron had sat up, still feeling weak, but strong enough to go about as normal. He realized he was only in his shorts and the bed sheet had been soaked in his sweat from the night. He leaned down, trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the backpack still there on the floor with his clothes. He looked around again for any sign that she may still be there and his eyes fell on the note on the chair she had been sitting.

'Went for medicine.' It read simply and he found himself sighing with relief that she hadn't left him. On the floor next to his bed was the water bottle she left and he picked it up, chugging most it down.

Aaron stood up feeling a little sore, but definitely in control of himself again. He pulled on his pants and put his socks and boots back on, lastly pulling the shirt back over his head. Aaron looked at his watch, then went reached for his backpack and pulled out a sharpie, writing the words, 'NO MORE,' then picked up his program kit chain and hooked it on the corner of the mirror.

He looked at it for a moment before he zipped the bag up and set it back down, grabbing his jacket that Marta had been using.

Xxxxx(Marta POV)xxxxX

Down on the streets Marta had ran back to the alley way to the motel and peeked over to see police surrounding the place and more pouring in. Men with guns were getting ready to make the signal to storm inside. They were going to arrest or possibly kill Aaron.

Marta became scared that he might not even be awake and even when he rose he might be weak. He wouldn't even be able to see any of them from their room or hear them. She could not stand by and watch them bust in to get or kill Aaron. She couldn't lose him. So she timed it out and right as they were counting to the bust in she did the only thing she could think of to warn him, highly risking her own life as well.

"AARON, RUUNNNNN!" she screamed as loud as she could, then turned and ran herself. She could see that almost half of the police turned to chase her down.

Marta just kept running, having no idea where to go as she twisted between the narrow housing alley ways. She stopped suddenly, slipping into one of the wide open houses, hiding behind the wall as officers ran by. A little girl turned to stare at her as she had been watching cartoons. Marta just put her finger over her mouth in a way of saying to keep quiet, and the girl just went back to watching TV.

A minute passed and Marta turned to leave but was stopped when the lady who lived there was right outside the door and began screaming at her and calling for the police.

Marta ran away again, still praying the Aaron had been able to escape; her escape not going very well as the officers started catching up. She turned down a different alleyway that she could see led to the streets, but was then blocked off on the end by a police officer pointing his gun at her, she turned but another was on the opposite end as well. So she put her hands up in surrender as the two officers yelled at her but she could not understand.

Xxxxx(Aaron POV)xxxxX

Right when Aaron had picked up his jacket, he heard Marta scream and his chest tightened, "AARON, RUUNNNNN!"

As he moved to look out the window he put on his jacket and he saw half a dozen police running down the alleyway.

Aaron flipped around and grabbed the bag, running out of the room and making his way out a window higher up. He grabbed hold of some rods protruding from the building and climbed, pulling himself up. Balancing himself, he got to the top and ran over them one to the next and jumped off to land on the next building, landing in a roll. He ran over more houses, following the alley ways as heard whistles being blown.

As he ran over several more tin roofs one collapsed in and he fell on his knees but not too far off he heard a woman yelling for police.

He jumped off another roof to land on the next building and turning to look around saw him.

He was an Asian man wearing dark sun glasses standing several buildings away from him, right where he had been only a minute ago. Just by looking at him Aaron knew he was some type of program agent, but at the moment Aaron's only thought was Marta, he had to find her. So he ignored him and ran over several more buildings before he slid over a roof and put his foot out to stop from dropping off into the alleyway. Then he finally saw her.

Two officers, one on each end trapped her in the alleyway. He pulled his leg back and slid the rest of the way down the alleyway's narrow parallel walls to land on top of one of the officers.

"Get down." Aaron told Marta and he jumped over her, beating down the second officer. He picked up his gun and checked its rounds then slid it into the back of his pants, finally turning to Marta. "You okay?"

She smiled at him so relived he was safe and also glad he'd saved her just in time, "Yeah."

"Good." he gave her a smile back, "Let's go." He put his hand out for her and she grabbed it, holding tight.

They got out of the alleyway and walked onto the side of the busy streets of Manila, blending in. Aaron and Marta's hands clasped tightly together as they made their way to an overly crowded pedestrian bridge.

Standing in the middle of the bridge, Aaron spotted the Asian program agent on top of a building looking over the bridge and stared straight at the two of them.

Aaron pulled Marta closer as he weaved more tightly between the people. Aaron leaned over to a woman holding a bag of oranges and tugged on the bag, the oranges spilling everywhere.

While everyone was distracted Aaron looked over the edge of the bridge and saw a large bus right under them, "Come on." He grabbed Marta's slim waist and lifted her over the railing of the bridge and stepped over himself. Aaron grabbed her hand tight, "Jump," she trusted him as she let go of the railing. He let her steady out then let her hand go as she dropped down onto the bus. A second later he let go as well, dropping down next to her.

Aaron jumped down onto a taxi next to the bus, "Here," Aaron reached his hands up as Marta bent down and he lowered her down on top of the taxi. They both jumped off the taxi and walked down the street; a large bunch of people on the bridge watched them over the railing. The two of them walked on the side of the road for a little less than a block and then Aaron slipped his backpack off his shoulders, "Here, take this. You keep walking and don't look back." Aaron put the bag in her arms and walked off in the opposite direction. She didn't move for a second, but then it clicked in and she started walking in the direction they had been headed, trying to not turn around.

Aaron walked off a little ways and saw a man standing near a lot of rentable motorcycles. He heard the rumble of one of the motors and casually walked over to it, climbing on and riving the engine before riding off down the street. The owner chased after him yelling but Aaron was out of sight soon enough and searching for Marta.

She hadn't gotten very far as Aaron stopped next to her, "Get on." Marta quickly obliged, putting the backpack on and clambered on behind him, gripping his broad shoulders. "Have you ever ridden?"

"No," he handed her the helmet off the handle bars and she put it on, clipping the buckle to secure it.

Aaron pulled out his black sunglasses; slipping them on, "Hold on tight," he rived the engine, taking off fairly quick. Marta had to catch herself and wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands pressed to his abdomen.

They took off toward a busy, but fast moving street, weaving in between traffic. Sirens were going off everywhere and looking back they could see several police cars and motorcycles chasing them.

In the inner lanes of the street a police car neared them and Marta looked over, "Aaron he has a gun!" she yelled over the traffic frightened.

Aaron flicked his head to the side seeing the police car, but driving was the agent that had been chasing him and he was now pointing a gun at the both of them. "Keep your head down! That's not a cop."

Marta tucked herself down as best she could, her head pressed in between Aaron's shoulder blades. Aaron pulled back so a bus blocked them from view of the agent. Staying out of view wasn't the best idea though as the bus slowly started to shift closer to them, trapping them between the bus and concrete side barrier. Aaron banged on the side of the bus to let them know they were there but something else was pushing the bus as it kept swerving and the tail of the bus swung. Marta tried to push against the bus to steady herself but slipped, losing grip on Aaron and barely having a grasp on the fish tailing bus.

"AARON!" he turned and saw Marta falling off and the bus's end turning horizontally. Reaching back with one hand he grabbed the backpack strap to pull her back on and Marta wrapped her hands back around his torso tightly. They cut through more traffic and came to halt as it was all clogged up at the stop light.

"Oh crap." Aaron saw the agent stop several lanes over and start to get out of the police car. Aaron circled around and popped up his front wheel on top the hood of the car behind him and hit the gas hard, launching the bike on top the hood of the car. They drove over the car and on to the barrier separating two streets, dropping down hard onto the next street they took off again between cars.

The traffic spaced out on the street after several block and Aaron turned off onto a side road as several police motorcycles continued to chase them. They passed under a bridge and Aaron skidded into a right turn onto the side walk riding up the stairs looking into another street of heavy traffic. Police cars where popping up everywhere and stopping near them, so Aaron rode straight through traffic and over to the sidewalks again, looking down another set of stairs full of people.

Aaron gave a quick look back to where they had just come from and looked just as the agent following them shot up into the street on a police motorcycle. Not wasting any more time, Aaron took off down the stairs as the people parted around them, Aaron slid down the concrete railing to the bottom.

Aaron drove into and through a market area, knowing the agent was still following them as he could hear the screams of startled people behind him as he was not as careful as Aaron. The agent pulled up close to them and let off several shot at the two of them. Aaron groaned as two shots hit him, but he didn't slow.

Aaron made a quick turn left, whipped out his gun and shot three rounds at the agent, barely seeing him collapse and fall off his bike as they turned the corner.

"Aaron you're hurt!" Marta pressed her hand to his leg, hesitantly pulling it back to see blood staining it, she wiped it on her jeans as she couldn't stand the thought of his blood being anywhere but on the inside of him. Her other hand gripped him tighter to herself, hoping somehow to ease his pain.

"I'm okay," Aaron gave a weak response knowing she wouldn't buy it, so he carefully maneuvered the bike with one hand as his placed his other hand on top of Marta's that re-wrapped tightly around his abdomen. It was a comfort and reassurance to both of them as Marta closed her eyes and rested her head back between his shoulder blades.

Aaron had slowed down and was becoming more hunched over from tiredness, and weak from both sickness and bullet wounds. But after a few minutes Marta heard the undeniable sound of a speeding motorcycle engine. "Aaron!" he looked around seeing the agent but he was very banged up as he followed close behind.

Aaron sped up again and pulled off into an empty docking area/warehouse, the agent followed and got closer and closer. Blood dripped from Aaron's leg down onto his boots, the agent was only a few feet away from them as they sped down through; Marta becoming desperate unclipped her helmet and tried to throw it back at him. Unfortunately it missed by inches and she almost lost her grip on Aaron, but was able to catch herself.

Marta made her last attempt as the Asian man was less than a foot away and parallel to them. She shifted as she held on tight to Aaron, kicking her leg out at the hostile man's bike several times, and giving one last hard kick his bike swerved and went out of control, permanently crashing him.

But Aaron and Marta were speeding straight toward the back of the docking area and right into a cement wall. Aaron didn't notice though as he was hunched forward, his eyes shut and too weak to stay up right as he lost consciousness.

"AARON, AARON, AARON!" Marta yelled trying to wake him, she pulled back on him. They hit the hard floor as they fell backward off the motorbike and slid on their backs continually toward the cement wall. They had a hard jerking stop before they hit the wall though and both groaned from the impact. Aaron blinked as he came out of his half consciousness, both of them untangle their legs from each other and Marta rolled on her side grabbing Aaron's hand. She breathed heavily and her heart constricted as she looked over Aaron very concerned, his wounds dripping blood onto the concrete floor.

"You okay?" Aaron let out another groan but nodded and gripped her hand tight in reassurance. Marta stomach still churned every time he did so. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Aaron's knuckles, kissing his hand entwined with hers.

"You okay?" Aaron asked Marta and she gave him a half smile, nodding. Behind Marta a young boy stood, gapping in awe at them. The boy's presumable father stepped around the corner of the docks and saw them as well and the dead man in the back round.

"Can you help us?" Marta asked exasperatedly, looking back at Aaron who just lay limp on the floor too tired to move. The man just started though, "Can you help us?" Marta asked again a little more firm.

The Filipino man took his hat off, "Yes," he reluctantly nodded his head and came closer to them. Marta shakily stood up, gaining her balance again and pointed to Aaron on the ground, "Can you help?" Marta asked as she bent down to stand Aaron up. The man went to Aaron's other side and put his arm under him and gripped his shoulder. Together they got Aaron back on his feet, putting their arm's under Aaron's support most of his weight as he limped with them toward the ship docks.

The boy ran in front of them and onto a large fishing and merchant/shipping boat. Marta and the man helped Aaron on and shuffled through down to a small hall below deck to a room with a bunk bed, a sink and mirror. They set Aaron down on the bottom bunk and Marta sat down next to his bed, taking the backpack off and leaning her head back against the wall. She looked at the man and his son, "Thank you." She wasn't sure if they could understand her but she was pretty sure they could. The man nodded, Marta looked over to Aaron and took off his sunglasses.

Aaron looked at her, soaking in the image of her before he looked up at the man starting to leave the room, "Maghintay," (Wait) Aaron reached over to the backpack and unzipped it, taking out a small stack of pesos, "Dito, salamat." (Here, thank you) Aaron handed the money to the Filipino man and he took, his face stunned at the amount. The man smiled and nodded to Aaron, and left the room with his son in tow.

Aaron and Marta didn't say anything for several minutes, but just held hands in a comfortable silence. After a while though, Aaron turned onto his good side to face Marta. She smiled at him and gently place her hand on his cheek, "It's gonna be okay."

"Yes it is," Aaron put his hand over Marta's, "as long as you're here."

Marta gave him a big smile and leaned over to lay her head next to his on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes for moment. Aaron just watched her, but slowly scoot closer and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, praying she wouldn't leave anytime soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll post the rest in the next couple days! Thanks so much for reading, and please review if you can:)) THANK YOU!**


End file.
